


I'm Back

by JadeKitsune



Category: TMNT (2007)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 08:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11574033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeKitsune/pseuds/JadeKitsune
Summary: Just seeing if I can still do this.





	I'm Back

WARNING:TCEST  
Pairing:LeoxRaph  
NFTA: Seeing if I can still do this. 

 

The city lay in waiting beneath his feet, the rain fell in a crescendo welcoming the wayward son home. As he dove below the rushing waves the familiar waters caressed his skin in a way only home could. Swimming forward there was only one thought propelling him homeward, the passion in his shell welling with every twist and turn. However, the scent he searched for wasn't there. The cinnamon spice mixed with musk of strength and anger was no where to be found in the shell of a home he returned to. 

"Hello, father." The sandalwood candles were also so suffocating but especially more so after years of it's absence. 

"You have grown stronger, wiser, I trust you have learned all you were meant to my son." Those fatherly words mixed with the harsh command of a clan leader. How he had come to hate that sound. 

"I'm sure everything will return to normal soon, master." All but choking on the words it was only that familiar scent returning that filled him with the joy he longed for. 

"Raphael! Your brother is home." 

The gaze returning his was cold, resentful. Great His heart sank, hiding the disappointment with an awkward greeting was the best he could manage. The greeting of the remaining brothers eased his troubled heart briefly but the rest...

Retiring to his room the den was once more a cage of honor and responsibility, feeling more like a tomb pre-prepared for his soul than a sanctuary to escape to. Clicking his teeth he began to remove his covers and pads, regretting only more his rash return.

"Things will return to normal. That's rich coming from the deserter." The graveled baritone sent a welcomed chill through his shell. Stopping mid knot of his mask he turned to meet the idol of his suffering. 

"I meant what I said Raphael. Things will return to how it was before I left." Making no effort to hide his hungry eyes he closed the distance firmly pressing the door shut trapping the shorter terrapin between them. "Everything will." 

Raphael's face blushed crimson red, however his golden eyes made clear it was not a flush of passion but flaming hot anger. "You arrogant asshole! Do you honestly expect me ta-" The growl only served to shake his core more as he pressed deeper in the embrace. It felt so grand to finally sip from the fountain of love again after being sent away. But-

WACK!

What the shell?! The blunt force attack was certainly a surprise but not completely unexpected. "I guess I deserved that, hope you got another one in the tank because that wasn't enough to slate my thirst brother." In perfected reflexes he was covered once more pressed against the red banded fighter. 

"Get offa me Leo! I-said- get-off!" Being tossed across the room only served to ignite the fire within. 

"If you truly hate me now then I won't touch you again. But look me in the eye Raphael and tell me you do not want me. Meet me on equal terms and say you do not want us again. If you can confidently proclaim these then I won't touch you ever again." Sure that this would bring about everything he had desired he stood his ground. 

"You smug son of a, you know what fine!" The distance was so aching slim, his heat rippled over his shell turning the space between them a field of intense flame. Those golden infernos of passion ripped holes in the control he fought to maintain. Just a bit more and...

"You left rememba? Splinter said it was wrong and you left. He tore you away once and if we try again he'll do it to! I won't just fall at your feet and beg ta get back what will just leave me again. I don't want this, and I don't want you! Now stay away from me!" Leaving no time for reaction or counter measure he left...door open then slammed shut gone...

"You didn't say you hated me, or didn't love me little brother." The echoing silence only clicked his mind into gear. Their father was a problem but one he intended to handle shortly, the other two would have no issue if his suspicions were correct. "Everything will return to me, in time." Removing the blue mask he laid restful on his shell looking up into the darkness, imaging the stars in his mind and hearing the song of the jungle in his ears, the blissful sense of sleep took him to a world filled with primal satisfactions in swirls of emerald and red.

The time to follow was filled with more chaos than planned, and the moment of truth; where his life was spared because no matter how he said he hated him, how he wished he'd been more, it all fell then. The mask finally gone and beneath it his lover returned, fleeing into the storm only proved he was still bound to their relationship. But those damn generals and foot clan, one more push and it could've gone so well. 

Alone in the holding cell, cried of beast and monsters echoing around him his mind reached deeper. Throwing himself into meditation, forming the jungle in his mind's eye with the waterfall an lagoon, and him. 

"C'mere fearless. I waited too long to feel this way again." His voice could send his soul to heaven or hell with merely a whisper. That growling hunger laden over every word demanded his obedience. "That's right. Gotta make up for lost time Leo." His name sounded great coming from those lips. 

"I will make you repeat my name until it's the only word you know." Grazing lips and teeth over calloused knuckles all the while pressing into that inescapable heat. "I hope you're ready." With a breath his lips captured his answer, a baritoned churr rippled through the kiss drawing out his hidden member. 

"Only if you make good on your promise." The smaller relaxed lifting both powerful limbs to wrap around his hips. "An' don't be gentle." 

Rapture came in bursts of passion and lust, the never yielding cries of the red banded brother beneath him drove wracking pleasure from his core to the surface. Thundering waterfalls challenged his partner's volume, and lost countless times. Again and again his name called from the cliffs and mountains, mercilessly he took all the fire branded lover gave. Driving further into the depth of heat and tight muscles his eyes glassed over as the final climax erupted from the white hot flames the lashed from within his being. 

"Ha ah Leo! Leo! LEO!!" The fantasy faded and the sore hardened reality crashed down upon him. "He's here!" The explosion made his already sore head protest further to leave his dream world and return to this one. 

"If you're gonna lead us outta here, you'll need these." With just that he could see the familiar gleam of innocence that drew him in the first night. The fight was not over, not by a long shot. 

"Right, I'm back."


End file.
